


PTSD

by theForsakenJedi69



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 06:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theForsakenJedi69/pseuds/theForsakenJedi69
Summary: Blood, panic, fear.





	PTSD

**Author's Note:**

> First Naruto fic ever!  
Inspired by Lightning, Thunder by pearky https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292895

_ Blood, blades sinking into flesh, the crack of bone, the shrill screams, the ringing of explosions, and the eerie silence that follows. Cold. Shivers as his hands drip with the blood of who knows. Heart thudding wildly. Muscles scream in tension and adrenaline. Pushes forward, blade disappears into another body. Limp, lifeless. Breath ragged as shaking hands claw at his throat, begging for air. Lungs burning. His Mask, gone? NO, no where is it? Skin burns as dull fingernails dig into his face, desperately clutching his throat. _

“-shi! Kakashi!” _ Enemy.  _ He swings in defense, sharingan open. Hand is caught in a tight but gentle grip as chestnut eyes bore into his feral ones, grounding him firmly.  _ Iruka?  _ He looks around frantically, alarm racing through his body. A small dark room, old peeling paint, dust, and books.  _ Not a battlefield? _ Slowly he looks at the worried eyes before his body fills with panic, hands shooting to his face. He lets out a shaky breath he didn’t realize he had been holding as he feels the all too familiar cloth beneath his calloused fingers. He feels the erratic thumping of his heart against his chest, feels the burning of his labored breathing. 

He reached out and clutched Iruka painfully tight as he attempted to ground himself back into reality. He knew all too well what had happened. He remembered sighing into the hold of Iruka, allowing himself to slowly drift off into a dream. Or as per usual, a nightmare. He squeezed his eyes shut to keep the images at bay unsuccessfully. Feeling his head spin and stomach flip as the gore brought bile burning up his throat. His body tensed once more as he raced away from the worried brunette, pulling his mask down just in time to empty the contents of his stomach into the toilet. He clutched hopelessly to the porcelain as he gagged with every image flashing past his eyelids. 

He had no idea how long he had been leaning over the bowl before his body fell limp against the wall, his stomachs dry heaving finally ceasing as he placed his mask back in place. His body trembled at the events, his body heavy with fatigue. His nerves on edge from the array of emotions. He let out a shaky breath as his eyes finally landed on an equally fatigued body.  _ Iruka.  _ He felt his eyes prick, burn as he looked at those beautiful chestnut eyes filled with exhaustion and concern. His chest tightened, squeezing his lungs and forcing a sob from his sore throat. His face felt hot as tears poured down it, soaking the fabric on his cheeks.

He screwed his eyes shut tightly as he felt firm arms wrap around his drained body, allowing the warmth to seep into every cell as he clutched the man like a lifeline. He let the sobs rip their way out of his body until he couldn’t cry anymore. His body leaning weakly against the brunette, feeling the lull of sleep pull at the edges of his mind. Iruka was slowly sliding a hand up and down his back and he leaned into the touch as he let his mind give in to the darkness. 

  
  


Kakashi blinked at the morning light peeking through his window. His eyes burned and his body ached, fatigue riddling him down to the bones. He groaned as he attempted to move, feeling his limbs retaliate against the movement. Then he felt the bed shift, the warmth on his side moving ever so slightly. His eyes looked down to see beautiful tan skin and dark brown hair spread across white sheets. He smiled sadly as he saw dark circles and tear stained cheeks. Guilt and love both filled his chest as he stared as the man wrapped around him. He breathed in a long sigh, feeling the fabric of his mask stretch a bit. Reaching up, he touched the fabric lightly, feeling relief in the familiar comfort. He sighed as he willed himself to pull down the cloth, feeling his anxiety spike ever so slightly at the action. He pushed the feeling aside as he leaned down to place a small kiss on Iruka’s forehead, relishing in the warmth. 

  
Iruka stirred, humming softly as he blinked his eyes open. Kakashi thought to himself,  _ I really don’t deserve this beautiful man _ , as he watched the changing expressions on Iruka’s face. That beautiful smile shifted to curiosity, confusion, disbelief and surprise all while his face changed so many shades of red.  _ Yeah, I should have shown him my face a long time ago, _ he laughed to himself as he kissed his stunned lover over and over. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this quick little one shot! Hope its okay!  
Comments and Kudos are welcome!


End file.
